The End is a New Beginning
by Lilyflower394
Summary: What I thought would happen after the Battle of Hogwarts :) The first chapter is Romione and the second and third chapters are Hinny :D It is just three one-shots I wrote all in one story so I hope you like it :D If you have any ideas with the story just message me!
1. The past is the past

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter**

It was over, it was finally over! Everything! There were no words to describe how happy people were but there were no words to describe the loss that everyone had suffered. In the Headmasters room sat the Golden Trio, thinking of what had happened these past seven years.

"Remember when you couldn't light a fire because you had no wand?" Ron laughed.

"Hey! I was just getting used to magic! It wasn't my fault! And you were a pureblood wizard who had been studying at Hogwarts for 6 years and when we were going to get into the whomping willow you didn't know how to get into it because we didn't have Crookshanks! Honestly Ron" Hermione retorted.

"I don't think I ever forgot I was a wizard" Harry thought out loud.

"No, but apparently you forgot your name in first year"

"I didn't! I just" Harry tried to find an excuse but he was unable to find one which made the trio burst into a laughing fit.

"How do you know?" Harry managed to say.

"Fred and–" Ron started until he realised that Fred was d, he couldn't even say the word without shivering and in the space of seconds the laughter had died away.

"I'm sorry Ron, it was all my fault, I should have found out about the Horcruxes quicker and then we could have killed him earlier and he wouldn't–"

"No Harry, stop being so noble! You saved millions of lives so don't dwell on the bad things"

"Listen to him Harry" Hermione smiled sadly "as Fred would've said, don't be such a prat" they all chuckled softly.

"Thanks guys, I have to go, find Gi- er someone special" he said hastily looking at Ron.

Hermione nodded her head understanding who he meant "sure, I bet you have a lot to say to them" she giggled.

Ron watched the two confused but got distracted by Hermione getting up.

"I just realised, I never said sorry for saying you had no friends in first year"

"You realised that now?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so I wanted to say sorry"

"Well, it was true and there is actually no point in saying it now, after all it is 6 years late"

"Still, I would probably regret it later" he said winking at her.

"Anything else you would like to apologise for?" she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for leaving you when we were on the hunt" he began.

"Ron, it's fine, it is all in the past, it wasn't your fault" she started but he interrupted her.

"No, it was and I am really sorry and I promise to never do it again!"

"Not ever" she whispered.

"Never" he repeated "I know it is 4 years late but Hermione, will you go out with me?"

"I never thought you'd ask! You never know maybe we will see Ginny and Harry as well" she added slyly.

"Ginny and Harry?" Ron asked as his eyes widened realising where Harry had gone before he ran outside followed closely by Hermione.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it :) There is a part 2 of what happens with Harry :D So if I get at least 3 reviews I will post it :)**


	2. Sick of Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, no matter how much I wish I did, they belong to JK Rowling!**

She sat their waiting for him, she was used to waiting. She had waited for more than seven years. Ever since she was a little girl she had liked the boy who lived but everyone would tell her

_"It's just a crush" _or _"Just a childhood fantasy!"_

When she saw him on his first day of Hogwarts she knew he would be the one but he didn't seem to think so. She cried for days about it but she wouldn't let her brothers catch her crying, no, if they found out she was crying they would treat her like a kid. They already did but she wanted to prove to them she was not a kid and she was in love with Harry.

She never gave up on him, she didn't really feel a spark with Michael or Dean but Harry was with Cho so she tried to make him jealous. He just didn't realise it. She had waited, waited for him, waited for him to finally realise that she loved him but it took him till her fifth year to ask her out and then he broke up with her to fight Voldemort. So Ginny did what she always did, waited, waited for him. _Her Harry._

She was proud of him, knew that he was doing the wizarding world good but she felt lost, lonely and isolated without him but she didn't want to seem like a coward. She was a Gryffindor and Gryffindors were not cowards.

Ginny watched the door but now she was sick of waiting. She stood up her hands shaking but she ignored them and she ran. For the first time she stopped waiting, waiting for him instead she ran, as fast as she could to him.

She saw him coming from the Headmaster's office, there were people everywhere but she didn't care, she had waited for Harry and it was her chance. She took Harry's hand and dragged him to an unused classroom and locked the door so Ron couldn't get in using the Alohamora spell as she knew he would eventually start looking for them

"I waited." Was all she said to Harry.

"I know you did and I think it's about time you stopped waiting, don't you?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Finally!"

And with that they smiled and shared another kiss before Ron started knocking furiously at the door and bellowing "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

**A/N: YAY! I got 3 reviews but two of them were guest but one was guest394 and one was guest! So here are my replies:**

**Jilyshipper7 - Thank you :D Here it is**

**Guest - I'm glad you like my adminning :P Thanks for saying it was a great story :)**

**Guest394 - Thanks for saying it was amazing and you are the reason the new chapter is up :P**


	3. Just like their first kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters ...**

Ginny had been training long hard hours for this match, it was her first ever match for playing for the Holyhead Harpies and she wasn't going to muck it up, she had forced her brothers and Harry to help her for months just for this one game, they all knew how much it meant to her. She kissed Harry goodnight and made her way up to bed to try and get some rest for the big game.

She awoke the next day full of energy and ready to go, she made herself some toast and was about to head out before Harry snuck up on her and lifted her in the air.  
"You were going to leave without saying goodbye"  
"No I wasn't, and besides you always leave without saying goodbye" Ginny said sticking her tongue out.  
"Yeah but I am the Chosen One" he smirked  
"And I am going to be late for the Quidditch meeting"  
"Don't worry, you'll be great! Just don't get stressed out"  
"I never get stressed!" she said as Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh really? What about that time that– "  
"I'm going to be late! Just let me win and leave"  
"Fine, you win"  
"I always win"  
"I let you win"  
"Sure you do" she muttered sarcastically giving him a kiss before she made her way to apparate to the Quidditch stadium.

* * *

The match was over, but Ginny was in shock for more than one reason. First of all she got offered to play as a chaser for HOLYHEAD HARPIES! And second of all well, a lot of things happened in the second of all.

She had just touched the ground after winning and the crowd was cheering, not necessarily her name but it was cheering the teams name and she was part of the team. Before she knew it she was being kissed by Harry exactly like what had happened in her fifth year!

"Harry, get off, I must stink of swear" she laughed.  
"I don't care I need to ask you something"  
"I'm sure it can wait, just let me have a shower" she groaned.  
"No this can't wait," he said before kneeling "Ginny, I know not to call you_ Ginevra_ or else you will curse me so here it goes, Ginny Weasley will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She just stared at him in awe, Harry had just proposed to her, it wasn't perfect, she stank of sweat, her hair was a mess, her whole family was stood watching, her brothers glaring at him whilst her mother was smiling like a fool but she couldn't have pictured it any other way. She smiled at him, wondering how he must have planned it out so it would be exactly like their first kiss.

"I'll give you an answer AFTER I have a shower" she winked and ran to the changing rooms before he realised what she had just said.

* * *

**A/N: I know I haven't uploaded in a while but I honestly had no idea where to go with this story until someone told me :D So I hope you all like it and please review even if it is just a "it's okay" I just want to know what you think :)**

**Oh and thank you everybody who reviewed! Here are my responses:**

**Nat Anne Cullen - Thank you so much! It means a lot, siriusly ;)**

**gg3182001 - That is one of my plans :D Thank you for giving me that idea**


End file.
